Torchwood Scotland Style
by kitten-of-blood
Summary: All Rights For Charecters And Basic Plot Go To Katie. H. Bull. My Friend, And The Torchwood Idea Belongs To BBC Three. Her Story Link /s/4198829/1/Scottish Torchwood Erm, Basic Plot. My Story is from Cassies P.O.V. Read Hers 1st


A/n: This is my point of veiw As Cassie To what happened in My friends story, Will be uploaded soon This Torchwood Is In Scotland.

* * *

"Now" I Muttered to Adam who kicked the door hard for me. It fell of it hinges to the ground with a pretty loud thud.

Aw poor girl I thought as i rished in the door my tracker in one hand my gun ready to shoot in the other.

I looked so bright in a room that felt like death. Black skinnys and a bright pink top was not the uniform but like, who cares.

The next to enter was Sam. He was in black jeans and a blue MUSE top. He side-stepped in front of me with his gun out.

I just rolled my eyes and edged a little bit away in case I need to shoot. Truthfully, If it hit him I'd be devastated I do love him we just argue ALOT. Adam rushed in next with a small smirk on his face. He was going to show off tonight. I knew it. And he knew it because him and that girl were looking at each other for five mins. We all looked towards the figure in the door. Billie, He was the leader. He knew what to do because he, we'll lets say he's been around a bit. We all exchanged a look and lowered our guns.

"Are you okay?" Adam said looking her up and down.

"MY FRIEND IS DEAD IN MY FLAT WHAT DO YOU FREAKING THINK?" She said threw tears

"I mean are you physically okay? I personally think you look… yeahh" Adam said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look as if to say "You Twat"

He just smirked at me. I was thinking some mean mean things about that boy. my gaze was broken by the girl once more.

"Yeah but Whats happening" she said loudly. She was saying it to all of us.

"Things" I said walking towards the body. Only to have Sam protectivly move with me. I guestured him back the returned once more to my place.

Close to the man i love. He put one hand on the back of my belt and pulled me to him slightly. I knew that only Billie noticed but i didn't care.

"Look come outside with me" Adam said leading the girl out of the flat. I rolled my eyes and coughed a word that made Sam look at me like I was 4.

I shrugged.

"So about the body..." Sam said. Looking around the room. He was a computer whiz like me. Always typing away at a laptop. It was so cute.

"Its definitely dead" I said but then it sat up straight. Her hair was a mess, Like it was back-combed. And her neck was at a weird position. She had it broken.

"Oh crap" Sam whispered holding me tight, I fumbled for my gun but I couldn't The room felt like ice and death. Both Sam and I were too frightened by whatever power this corpse had. Neither of us could get our guns to work.

"We are so dead Sam" I whispered. Tightening my grip on him.

"Not today we're not" he whispered back. The corpse had now come to be in front of me and it was looking at me from side to side. I Was Petrified, I Couldn't move, I Couldn't Breath.

Next thing I knew was there was gunfire. Shouting. And my vision going black. The corpse had hit me. But I can't remember the rest.

"Cas? Cas...Please say you can hear me..." The voice was so faint. But it was Sam.

"Sam. I Don't think she'll wake up" Another faint voice said. "The corpse hit her so hard. You heard the crack"

"No. NO! She can't be. I need her here. Billie?" Sam was fighting for me.

"I don't know. Sam the body was dead. It got up and killed-" Sam cut the boy off.

"She is not dead. Okay! I know she's alive. She's not leaving"

"Come on. Let's leave him" Billie muttered and the sound of footsteps left the room.

"Cas. I don't know if you can here me but listen. I love you. I Always Have. I Always Will. Please Don't Leave Me. I Need You. I Need You. You are strong and smart.

And I'm not ready to part from you" He stopped and closed his eyes. "God...If you're there...Please. Please take me. Take my love for her and take my soul. Leave her here to help. I need her and Torchwood needs her. Please don't take my soulmate...Please" Sam rested his head on my chest and whispered "I love you..."

"S...Soul...Mates huh?" I whispered. My throat hurt so much. I needed water.

"Cas?" Sam lifted his head. The tears still streaming down his face. "I thought...Billie said"

"Billie's an idiot" I coughed. Opening my eyes.

"Yeah. But Danny said you were...He said that you were-" his voice trailed off to a whisper "dead"

"And what does Danny know"

"Allot actually" he said walking into the room and looking at me. I pushed myself into a sitting position. "How the hell?"

"What" said Adam walking in with the girl from the flat, "What happened to Blondie"

"She died" Danny said. "You actually died. We watched it. The monitor went blank. Your spine was- ...Is badly broken...So how are you sat up"

"Miracles" Billie smiled walking in "Hey kid" He smiled at me. I smiled back. Billie was a mood lifter.

"I love you" Sam said looking at me. "I never want to lose you" He lent forward and kissed me. I kissed him back and whispered I love you too.


End file.
